Maltrato a una Madre
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: La primera prueba del torneo de los tres magos. Todos olvidamos que en esa prueba hubo una victima que no debía haber pasado por eso. Olvidamos el sufrimiento al cual se vio sometida. Hoy nos aseguramos de que su sacrificio sea escuchado.


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes aquí acaecidos son obra de J. K. Rowling

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de septiembre del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Duerme. Hoy está agotada. Las presas han sido muy esquivas y apenas a atrapado un par de ovejas descarriadas. No se mueve, no quiere romper los huevos. Sus crías pronto romperán el cascaron. Estaba nerviosa, ya era vieja no sabía si sus crías podrían sobrevivir. Gruño en sueños y dos bocanadas de humo surgieron de sus fosas nasales. Si en ese momento hubiera abierto los ojos habría visto diez rayos de luz lanzados contra su cabeza.

Un fogonazo y rugió de dolor mientras era arrancada del suelo y caía torpemente hacia atrás. Rodó lejos de los huevos, no quería destrozarlos por accidente. Una quemazón se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Desplegó las alas en su máximo esplendor esperando que fuera suficiente para atemorizar al agresor. Sintió la breve brisa acariciando la piel traslucida justo antes de que ambas alas se desplomaran inertes. Las sentía pesadas, era como si cargara con un ancla inútil.

Rugió, esta vez de pura furia. No podía ver y su mayor ventaja había desaparecido al convertirse sus dos apéndices alados en un amasijo de carne dormida. Un picor en la garganta y un chasquido en la lengua. Un chorro de fuego líquido salió disparado de sus fauces. No le preocupo golpear a sus crías, el huevo era resistente a las altas temperaturas. Su cola se meció cogiendo fuerza. Una sacudida a lo largo de la columna y cayó laxa.

El dolor se extendía con el ardor. Jamás había sentido algo así, se sentía impotente. Era una reina entre los suyos y la estaban combatiendo sin ninguna dificultad. Había sufrido quemaduras, zarpazos, mordiscos y golpes. Había sobrevivido a un picado desde lo alto de una montaña. Había combatido a cientos de los suyos mucho más poderosos saliendo triunfante y ahora la vencía un enemigo invisible e intangible. Por primera vez en quinientos años se sintió asustada.

Su madre la educo para ser fuerte, en sus tiempos los suyos eran más numerosos y no tenían que temer nada. Ahora se encontraban casi al borde de la extinción y tenía motivos para que el miedo la invadiese. Esa podía ser su última camada. Podía morir a los pies del frágil futuro de su especie. Nadie era tan cruel para atacar a una madre. Eso no era cierto, ella sabía quién podía hacer tamaña barbarie.

El hombre, esa raza destructiva que llevaba persiguiendo a los suyos desde que dominaron el fuego. No eran merecedores de ese poder y sin embargo no fue el único que obtuvieron. Los mayores no tardaron en hablar del robo de sus capacidades. La manipulación elemental se nos arrebato al mismo tiempo que los humanos aprendían a usarla. Demasiada coincidencia para que fuera casual. Eso finiquitó cualquier intento de tregua y los Dragones decidieron enclaustrarse en sí mismos. Pronto una gran mayoría se volvieron bestias. Ahora, ella era la única de su linaje con raciocinio.

Y lo estaba perdiendo con la edad, apenas era capaz de hilar dos pensamientos seguidos. Y el dolor que la quemaba de dentro a fuera no ayudaba. Se sentía un simple animal siendo encaminado a una jaula mortal. No se equivoco. Algo caliente fluyó por su cuello y las escamas se derritieron de forma explosiva. Rugió por primera vez en su vida de pura agonía. Sus patas sufrieron el mismo tratamiento y no pudieron sostenerla más. Fue sometida salvajemente. Escuchaba chasquidos de ramas secas a su alrededor. Lanzaba centelladas al aire hasta que atrapó algo entre los colmillos. Una simple tela. A cambio ese liquido hirviendo fue derramado a lo largo de su hocico impidiéndole abrir la boca.

Gimió desesperada. Ella solo quería cuidar de su prole. Se había alejado de los humanos y solo atacaba presas perdidas que nadie echaría en falta. Se moría de hambre cada día para no levantar sospechas y ahora algo cae sobre ella con la tortura y mutilación por bandera. Y sabía que era ese algo. Lo olió cuando empezaron a acercarse pensando que estaba atrapada. Humanos. Gruño y trató de escupir fuego pero solo logró que el líquido incendiario se vertiera entre los dientes y estallara al entrar en contacto con el líquido espeso que la contenía. Su cabeza giró violentamente antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

"_Ya tenemos al ColaCuerno. Tratar con cuidado los huevos pueden estar calientes_"

Reconoció suficientes palabras para sentirse aun peor. No iban tras ella. Querían a sus hijos y no había podido defenderlos. Era una madre nefasta que no había podido proteger a unas crías nonatas. Bramó pero apenas fue un susurro acolchado por su bozal. Sus garras se removieron en el aire tratando de tocar cualquier cosa pero solo arrancaban terrones de barro seco.

Un tacto suave la alertó. Por todo su cuerpo docenas de manos tiraban de ella. Su cabeza chocó y se deslizo sobre una rugosa plancha de metal. Pestañeó un par de veces. La luz blanca ahora era una aureola alrededor de un punto rojo intenso que apenas la dejaba ver. Suficiente para poder afirmar que estaba enjaulada. Ahora sabía con que la habían rociado. El brillo incandescente del hierro fundido era inconfundible. Habían vertido sobre ella hierro fundido para encadenarla sin arriesgarse a acercarse. Seres ruines hasta sus últimas consecuencias.

Estaba convencida de que nadie salvo ella habría sobrevivido a tan odiosa y deshonrosa captura. Su piel era mucho más gruesa y resistente, incluso entre los de su especie. Sus otros congéneres no habrían tenido una oportunidad. Su sangre se habría convertido en gas al instante, sus reservas de fuego habrían estallado y sus ojos se habrían derretido. Habrían sido volatilizados al instante.

El odio y el miedo se entremezclaron en su interior. ¿Los humanos querían capturar a sus huevos sin importarle la seguridad de la madre? ¿Era un simple premio de consolación por haber sobrevivido? No creía que los humanos la conocieran tan bien para saber que sobreviviría a esa tortura. Un escalofrió recorrió sus alas insensibles. No les importaba lo más mínimo. Les dio igual si moría o no en la captura. Notó una terrible irritación en los ojos. Se frotó contra los barrotes de su diminuta jaula. Odiaba mostrar tanta debilidad. Ella era fuerte y ahora un simple animal estúpido que no le llegaba más arriba de la pata la había golpeado hasta el punto de llorar. Los dragones no lloran. Golpeó con furia la jaula oscura. No lloran. Jamás son débiles.

Su cornamenta enviste la parte delantera de aquel cajón y afuera se escuchó una maldición y un crujido. Volvió a embestir y la frágil madera que recubría las rejas se cayó convertida en astillas. Dos asquerosos humanos la miraron asustados, eso la divirtió pero no debía olvidar que aquellos miserables por poca la convierten en brasas. Su cabeza bajó y su cuello se estiro en un tercer embiste que acabo en oscuridad. Algo la había golpeado antes de llegar a los barrotes. Y ahora no podía moverse, no oía nada y no veía más que infinita negrura.

Figuras imaginarias surgían entre las sombras, producto de unos ojos agudos que no pueden hacer nada sin algo de luz con la que trabajar.

Gruño bajito demasiado suave como para que alguien lo escuchase pero suficiente para despertarla. Se dio cuenta de que la habían dormido. Si sintió miserable. No merecía ser un Dragón. No solo se había dejado sorprender por la criatura más débil y manipuladora de la Tierra. También la habían atacado hasta doblegarla sin recibir un solo arañazo. La habían encerrado en un sucio e inmundo calabozo en movimiento y para rematar la habían doblegado al reino de los sueños negros.

Abre las aletas de la nariz e inhala. Es puro instinto necesita saber dónde está. Nota el leve aroma de sus huevos, están demasiado lejos pero siente que están a salvo. Encima de ese olor esta el olor de tierra mojada y hierba y multitud de plantas recién cortadas. Un bosque. Demasiado salvaje para que los humanos puedan domarlo sin embargo no para de captar el hedor putrefacto de cientos de humanos. Sus pulmones dejan escapar el aire en una especie de gruñido asqueado.

Es de noche, los grillos se lo confirman y la luz de la luna entra a través de un resquicio en la madera. Le gustaría romper aquellos barrotes y salir para aniquilar a esas sabandijas, pero está asustada. Podrían aplastar a sus huevos mientras ella se escapa. No se perdonaría nunca eso. Hace décadas que no ve a ninguno de su especie y no cree que su compañero en esa puesta regrese. Se agita y nota que la presa de metal que habían lanzado sobre su cuerpo había desaparecido. Intercambiada por unas gruesas cadenas alrededor del cuello. Su brillo delataba su fabricación por duendes.

Esos enanos siempre les habían guardado rencor a los Dragones tras la guerra en la Atlántida. La dragona sonrió burlona, los duendes se merecían haberse quedado sin hogar. Iba a agacharse e intentar descansar pues su cuerpo aun estaba abrasado. Sentía la piel en carne viva donde el metal fundido se había solidificado. Al arrancarlo se llevaron por delante todas sus escamas y la habían dejado completamente vulnerable. Su blindaje podía resistir muchas cosas lo había demostrado pobremente en su captura pero ahora desprovisto de él se sentía desnuda y no podía creerse que el miedo la estuviera agobiando hasta hacerla temblar. Sacudió la cabeza, desesperada. No quería sentir miedo. No podía sentirlo. Estaba atrapada, sus huevos la necesitaban, debía encontrar la manera de huir y rescatarlos. El miedo solo la embotaba.

Escuchó alboroto a su alrededor y un olor peculiar lo invadió todo. No era la única dragona. Había otras tres hembras a su alrededor. Eran más jóvenes e inexpertas pero notaba su ira y su estado maternal. Habían atrapado cuatro dragones en sus momentos de cría. Distintas familias por lo que olía. No tenía ningún sentido. Estos humanos cada día eran más sádicos e inestables. Olfateó profundamente para asegurarse de su primera impresión y no pudo sino sentirse aun más miserable e inútil. Se suponía que era la más feroz comparada con las otras y aun así la habían capturado.

Comparadas con ella apenas eran lagartijas. Bufó irritada consigo misma. Se agitó y gritó de dolor. Vio un objeto romo rodando por el suelo. Su propio cuerno. Se lo había partido con los barrotes. Rugió histérica al notar la primera lágrima de su vida deshaciendo las escamas que tocaba. Por una razón muy sencilla, los dragones no lloraban a pesar de poder hacerlo. Sus lágrimas y sus escamas eran incompatibles. El resultado de unirlos era una reacción química que derretía sus armaduras biológicas e inundaban su sistema nervioso de señales contradictorias. Su cerebro traducía esa amalgama de forma incoherente.

Su mente literalmente creía que todos sus huesos estaban siendo convertidos en polvo. Su cabeza se bamboleo de un lado a otro cogiendo velocidad y se estrelló contra los barrotes. La lágrima salió disparada dejando un reguero helado. Respiro agitadamente mientras lentamente se tranquilizaba para intentar convencerse de que aun tenía todos los huesos intactos. Abrió la boca tratando de llenarse del máximo aire posible como si eso le demostrara que estaba bien aunque el dolor aun persistía como un martilleo incesante en la nuca.

De pronto se hizo la luz, la luz de una antorcha a unos pocos metros. La madera que mantenía su jaula aislada del mundo fue descolgada y pudo comprobar que se encontraba en un bosque como tan audazmente había supuesto. A lo lejos se encontraban las otras, atemorizadas en un rincón de sus jaulas, se preguntó si era su presencia la que las mantenía sumisas y luego vio los lacerantes cortes a lo largo del cuerpo. Agachó la cabeza y comprobó que ella tenía las mismas marcas.

La ira la hizo sucumbir y lanzó un chorro de fuego. A lo lejos vio tres figuras ocultas en la hojarasca. Las miró con furia. Sin duda eran su captores, petulantes humanos. Demasiado cobardes para acercarse. A pesar de que dos de ellos eran mucho más altos de lo normal no se atrevían a enfrentarse cara a cara con ella. Rió tratando de mostrar su seguridad aunque en el fondo temía que se acercaran. Entre esos dos gigantes humanos destacaba el muchacho. Era aun más cobarde que los otros dos. Se había ocultado bajo una ridícula manta de invisibilidad. Sortilegios humanos y patéticos.

Un chorro de fuego al rojo blanco atravesó el aire y se elevó a treinta metros para desaparecer convertido en simples chispas incandescentes. Lo vio alejarse tras esa muestra de poderío y durante un instante se creyó libre, entonces un latigazo a lo largo del cuello la tumbó. Era como si le arrancaran el aire de los pulmones. Boqueó angustiada pero parecía que nada podía traspasar aquella barrera invisible de puro dolor. Y cesó tan repentinamente como había empezado.

Los humanos eran unos monstruos.

El sol la cegó un instante. Arrugó el morro y parpadeo. El viento se arremolino sobre sus alas y estas se desplegaron agradecidas de tan suave brisa. Miró a ambos lados sorprendida. Se encontró libre, sus garras se clavaban en la tierra. Nunca se había sentido tan bien a pesar del dolor perpetuo que seguía arremetiendo contra ella una y otra vez. La piel era como una brasa candente que se arrastraba sobre venas y músculos, dispuesta a abrasarlos hasta convertirlos en una masa informe.

Respiró saboreando el momento y trato de erguirse cuando notó aun el frio metal aprisionando su cuello. Todo lo que había obviado fue golpeándole una y otra vez con su presencia. Las cadenas rechinando contra el suelo y clavándola para que no pudiera moverse con libertad. Un circulo de varios metros de alto a su alrededor, demasiado lejos para arrasarlo con su aliento, demasiado cerca como para ver en detalle a un centenar de asquerosos humanos vitoreando. Y entonces lo olió. Dos cosas que la hicieron perder la cabeza y la poca cordura que le quedaba. Casi sucumbe a llorar cuando nota el olor intenso de un huevo roto. Mira sin ver a su alrededor y entonces se calma. Tres objetos puntiagudos en su panza.

Se levanta y allí los ve. Tres huevos. Respira tranquila y vuelve a posarse sobre ellos sin darse cuenta de que uno es de oro. Ruge a la multitud tratando de alejarlos, muchos gritas otros ríen. Se siente un juguete en sus manos. ¿Por qué hacen esto? Es una pregunta que lleva rondando por su mente atormentada días enteros. Son una raza salvaje. Disfrutan del daño a otros seres. Se nota en su mirada.

Y entonces aparece una figura conocida, ese chiquillo inútil que vio la otra noche. Va despacio, disfruta de su miedo pero aun se recuerda que el dolor la destrozó por hacerlo. Un ramalazo de miedo la paraliza el tiempo suficiente para que ese chiquillo esconda su melena azabache tras una roca. No puede dejar que se acerque. Da igual el dolor que tenga que soportar. Una llamarada dorada choca contra la roca en la que se esconde hasta que su superficie se convierte en cristal.

Rugue dispuesta a matar a quien sea con tal de salvar a sus pequeños. Esta dispuesta a sufrir la angustia que la atormenta desde que la capturaron un millar de años si así se asegura la supervivencia de su prole.

Un borrón de luz marrón paso volando junto a ella. El aire se estremeció por la velocidad del objeto. Lo vio girar y desaparecer tras la roca. Un segundo después reaparecía con el humano sobre él. Lanzó una llamarada que esquivo sin dificultad. Rugió, no podía creerse tamaño insulto. No solo no se atrevía a combatir justamente, además se burlaba sabiéndose más poderoso en esa situación.

Separó las poderosas alas y alzo el cuello todo lo que le permitía las cadenas. Rugió solo para ver una expresión de burla en todos los humanos que la contemplaban. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer tan vejatorio trato? El humano giró a su alrededor en espiral. Una bocanada de fuego líquido le disuadió de acercarse de nuevo a sus pequeños. Debería haber aguardado y arrancarle la cabeza de un mordisco pero las alas se sentían pesadas y cada aleteo era como si se rasgaran en mil tiras sangrantes.

Jamás le había costado tanto mantener el vuelo. Se sentía fatigada. Los pulmones le ardían y el pecho le bullía de dolor a causa de las quemaduras mágicas y del metal candente. Su cuerno roto aun palpitaba en su cráneo reforzado como si pretendiese crecer de nuevo de la forma más sangrienta posible. Su cola rozó contra el suelo. Se estaba cansando demasiado, no podía mantenerse más tiempo. El humano pareció notarlo y bajo en picado intentando robar unos de sus huevos.

Le rugió con lo poco que tenía. Haciendo caso omiso del dolor. El humano dio un bandazo y se alejo pero no iba a permitirle un nuevo acercamiento. Tiró de sus cadenas, las mordió y con un coletazo las arranco del suelo. Se lanzó a la carrera, iba a atrapar y devorar a ese humano. Ya había descubierto su juego. ¿Qué clase de depravado secuestra a un dragón y a sus crías para robarle los huevos después con público? Asquerosos y sádicos humanos. Lo pagaran.

Vuela bajo un puente, tan obcecada y nublada por el dolor esta, que tarda un segundo en darse cuenta de que no puede pasar. Corrige el rumbo demasiado tarde y su cola destroza el tejado del puente. Una ola se mueve por todo su cuerpo avisándole que su cola acaba de romperse en mil pedazos y ahora esta mantenida por las escamas. Nota los huesos flotar entre los músculos y la piel sin nada que los contenga salvo las escamas para evitar que salgan.

Reza porque no sea una herida mortal y desoyendo el instinto de comprobar la herida sigue en su cacería hasta llegar a un gran castillo. Le recuerda a su hogar en la infancia. Cuando aun los hombres ricos y poderosos tenían cierto trato equitativo con los dragones. Eso la enfurece aun más pero le desgarra el corazón al recordar también la traición que sufrió su madre y por la que murió.

Ruge y brama de ira, tratando de que las pocas lágrimas que se le escapan sean disipadas por el viento. Sus alas en ese momento dejan de responder y debe engancharse al tejado del torreón para no caer. Sus garras arrancan el tejado y ella resbala unos metros. Por suerte logra sujetarse a tiempo de no caer. Sus músculos chillan de dolor y su cola aúlla con cada leve golpe que sufre.

Jadea y gruñe por igual. Por suerte su presa y secuestrador ha caído con ella. A lo lejos lo ve, encaramado al mismo techo intentando cogerse de nuevo a su objeto volador. Reiría si aun tuviera fuerzas. Se desliza suavemente hacia abajo ignorando cada queja de su maltrecho cuerpo. Solo tiene una imagen en su cabeza, el cadáver ardiendo de ese engendro. Si lo mata salvara a sus crías.

No sabe porque cree que pasara eso. No le importa. El dolor es demasiado poderoso, le nubla el juicio, y en esos momentos solo quiere seguir algo hasta sus últimas consecuencias. Ni siquiera se da cuenta de cómo el chico se lanza al vacio con su objeto volador hasta que es demasiado tarde para atraparlo. Ruge, esta vez de desesperación. Si alza de nuevo el vuelo puede que no vuelva a volar jamás. Se mira las alas.

La decisión está tomada antes siquiera de levantar la vista en dirección a su presa. Está tomando el mismo camino de regreso. Sabe por dónde atajar para atraparle. Ahora perder su mayor fortaleza le parece un precio minúsculo por salvar a sus hijos. Se separa del torreón y cae a plomo durante una docena de metros antes de abrir las alas y planear hasta darle alcance.

Sus ojos se nublan al notar el tirón que le dan sus músculos por haber hecho esa acrobacia. Ahora duda en poder llegar a acabar el vuelo sin estrellarse. Pero si cae se llevara a ese asqueroso y a todos sus compañeros. Le da alcance justo donde pensaba. Están a pocos metros el uno del otro. El puente. Espera que su presa frente lo suficiente para darle alcance de un mordisco. Ha malgastado el fuego con estúpidas demostraciones de fuerza. Ahora le vendría bien, pero no le importa. Esta tan cerca. Tan cerca que ya puede saborear su tuétano deshacerse en su boca mientras sus dientes machacan los finos huesos.

Abre las mandíbulas de par en par dispuesto a dar el golpe de gracia cuando todo su cuerpo grita de dolor. Los huesos de sus alas estallan en miles de afilados fragmentos que cortan la carne como si fuera simple papel. La piel que las recubre se rasga de arriba a abajo convirtiéndose en un amasijo informe. Su cuello chasquea cuando todo su cuerpo pasa por encima de él.

Deja de sentir el dolor intenso que la asola desde hace días. Debería sentirse agradecida de que el tormento desaparezca pero sabe que es lo que sucede. Se ha roto el cuello. Ve sin ver como el chico se aleja triunfante. Alza los brazos en disfrute de su victoria. Ella deja de contenerse y llora. Todo ha terminado y no ha podido impedirlo. Es demasiado tarde. Sus crías están sentenciadas. Se descubre alegrándose de que no lleguen a vivir lo suficiente para ver como su madre ha sido incapaz de protegerlas.

Las lágrimas la queman, abrasan cada palmo de piel que tocan. Se ríe. Aun a punto de morir sigue sufriendo. Sus nervios en la cabeza siguen funcionando para decirle cuan profundo es el sufrimiento que destila cada lagrima tanto físico como emocional. Y con un último aliento ruge en su caída, a su asesino. Solo desea que sufra tanto como ella. Sigue cayendo. Durante un segundo se deja llevar por las alucinaciones y cree que está soñando. La niebla la engulle y la sensación onírica se agrava.

¿Podría ser todo un sueño?

Por suerte el impacto es tan repentino y brutal que no llega a enterarse. Su cuerpo estalla y el rio se tiñe de rojo mientras la última de una estirpe legendaria espira su último aliento. Una última pregunta la asola antes de ser presa de la oscuridad.

¿Por qué son tan crueles?


End file.
